Evil Similarity or not?
by leowhitelighter
Summary: The charmed ones find out that they will soon meet doubles, each is the opposite gender as their corrosponding whitch, also Leo gets a double and Piper is not happy
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED: Evil Similarity  
  
Phoebe"Piper, come up here"  
  
Piper"you will have to be quick cause i have an appointment with a nanny in 15 minutes"  
  
Phoebe" I was just going through some of our old things, and i found this book"  
  
Piper " What's it about?"  
  
Phoebe" Well the book says that whenever the charmed ones, that's us, are born then three wizards are made, each corrosponds to a sister and has similar attributes. On the 8th day of June on the second year of manjury they meet. "  
  
Piper "what the hell is majury?"  
  
Phoebe" Manjury is the year of magestry, it comes around on the third year of a millenia"  
  
Piper" Well, Phoebe, what is the date today?"  
  
Phoebe "It is 7th of june 2003"  
  
Piper "If that book is right then invincable mumma here is going to find a kick-ass twin"  
  
Phoebe" I've got to tell Paige"  
  
Paige "tell me what?"  
  
Piper" Paige...honey, what would you feel if you could see a male version of yourself"  
  
Paige" Cool! I could see if he did the same things as me,.... apart from a few"  
  
Phoebe" Wait, there is more, If a angel has a strong connection with a member of the charmed ones, then he/she to will have a double"  
  
Paige" That means Leo is going to see a girl Leo"  
  
Piper" If that tart, gets her hands on him, mumma is going to kick some ass"  
  
Paige" Calm down Piper, we have not met them yet"  
  
Pheobe" Oh, there is a small bit saying that if the charmed ones accept their doubles then the doubles will stay, if not they disappear forever"  
  
Piper" Me and baby have to get some sleep now after alll the creatures posing as nannies, lets see what happens tomorrow....." 


	2. Day two

It is now the 8th and everyone is awake.....  
  
Phoebe" I've just had a thought, you know the bit about anyone having a strong relationship with one of the charmed ones.."  
  
Piper"Yes"  
  
Phoebe"Well who els has had a strong relationship, who had made me have a demon baby, who is now demented and has gone insane thinking of ways to kill himself?"  
  
Paige"Cole!"  
  
Piper"but you havn't had a strong relationship for a long time now"  
  
Phoebe"I thought that but when i looked in the book again the relationship is one that has gone on in the place of a year,and i only split up with cole 8 months ago"  
  
Leo"What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
Phoebe"This means that Cole's double might turn up"  
  
Leo"Um, I'll check with the elders, i will see what they know about this"  
  
Paige"I don't know about anyone else but i'm hungry"  
  
Paige walks into the kitchen and she notices some orbs, i second later 5 people have orbed right in front of her"  
  
Paige"I THINK YOU MIGHT JUST WANT TO HAVE A LOOK AT THIS"  
  
Phoebe and Piper walk into the kitchen and gasp.  
  
Piper"Who are you?"  
  
man on the left" My name is Pipen"  
  
man next to him" My name is Phoebon or Phon for short"  
  
man on the right" And mine is Paidet"  
  
Phoebe" oh my God this is getting really wierd  
  
Pipen has dark brown hair, his face is very similar to Piper's. Phoebon is very well built, quite thin and has the same colour hair as Phoebe. Paidet has bright ginger hair and he wears male versions of the clothes that Paige is wearing.  
  
Paige" Who are you two?"  
  
Woman on the left"My name is Leona, i used to be a medic but now i am a angel whitelighter"  
  
She wore a skimpy skirt with a small jacket and red lipstick,  
  
Woman on the right"My name is Coleen, i dont suppose you have a suicide kit, i just got blown off cause i used to go to the dark side"  
  
Phoebe" So you are the doubles"  
  
Phoebon" and you are ours"  
  
Piper" We cant be to nice, for all we know they could be demons"  
  
Paige"so what ya got"  
  
Paidet"what do you mean?"  
  
Paige"What magic can you do"  
  
Phoebon" I can levitate, have premonishions, and have just discovered a real active power"  
  
Phoebe"If you really are...me, then can you teach me how to use it?"  
  
Phoebon"O.K all you have to do is blink once then push your arm out like this(shows her), try on the plant"  
  
Phoebe"here goes"  
  
Phoebe does so and the plant starts growing, wherever her arms go so do the stems"  
  
Phoebon"To stop it lower your hands down sharply"  
  
Phoebe" Wow, i'm queen of the vines"  
  
Pheobon" Actually you have power over sunlight, that made it grow. You can also stun demons with it"  
  
Paige" I dont suppose you know one for me and Piper"  
  
Pipen"I can tell you them, just do the same as Phoebe, Piper you should let out water and Paige you would let out lightning bolts/electricity, combine all the attacks and that is very powerful"  
  
Piper"Can i just ask, whilst i'm invincable are you Pipen"  
  
Pipen" of course"  
  
Paige"Can we trust them?"  
  
Phoebe"We can give it a try".... 


	3. Spells

....the doubles have slept downstairs in the basment which has been referbished and phoebe has been up all night.  
  
Piper and Paige walked downstairs but when they heard phoebe talking they popped their heads round the corner.  
  
Phoebe"blink,then arm....boom, ha ha cole your blind"  
  
Paige"What have you been doing, the living room has turned into a jungle, all the plants are 3 times their normal size."  
  
Piper"Oh, my" Piper cluched her stomach and sat down dizzy.Cole just teleported in  
  
Cole"You might want to see someone about that, you might just be pregnant"  
  
Piper"oh shut up Cole, what do you want!"  
  
Cole" Only to take.....Phoebe!"  
  
Phoebon"No you don't!" Phoebon blinded Cole for a short period of time, handed phoebe to Paidet and phoebe was orbed out to safety"  
  
Cole"You ideot, who are you?"  
  
Phoebon"Phoebon's the name, annoying you is my game"  
  
Paige"Go, phon"  
  
Cole"now who's phon?"  
  
Phoebon"my name shortened"  
  
Coleen"Whats going on here then.......oh my who's that strapping hunk of a man i see before me"  
  
Piper"dont tell me you mean Cole"  
  
Paige"Uuuuuugh, gammy"  
  
Coleen" What do you feel about dinner at my place then an early night"  
  
Cole"I wouldn't say no my black beauty"  
  
Phoebon"I'm gonna be sick"  
  
Cole and Coleen teleport out together.Leo shortly after, orbs in.  
  
Leo"Piper are you and the baby all right"  
  
Leona(whispers to pipen) "god he is so cute, i could just eat him up"  
  
Leona walks up to Leo and squeezes his backside.  
  
Leo"wh...who was that"  
  
Leona points at phon"him"  
  
Phoebon"Sorry i don't go to that side of the boat"  
  
Leo"I won't be a minute, i'll just check on paidet and phoebe"  
  
Leo walked out of the room and as he started to orb he heard Leona say "it was me honey"  
  
Piper"This baby is getting too much to handle"  
  
Pipen"I have to say, i dont mind the invincibility though"  
  
Piper"its a bit of an up-keep"  
  
Just then the phone calls, Phoebe,Leo,and Paidet orb back. Phoebe walks towards the phone when a black hole appeared on it, if it wasn't for phoebon again she would have been pulled in. Phoebon held on to the cove in the wall and phoebe's leg.  
  
Phoebe"um, guys, a little help here people!"  
  
Paige"oops, sorry"  
  
Paige with the help of phoebon pulled phoebe out of the black hole.Phoebon, i think it is time for the book of shadows.Paige help out her hands and clearly said"book".Just as predicted, the book of shadows appeared on her hand. Phoebe held her hand over the book and concentrated on the words black hole, soon a page showed up.  
  
Phoebe"the demon behind this is called astrohealia, he is the demon of space. He uses space traps from space to kill his victims.It says that hey preys on the broken-hearted.Thats why he's after me!"  
  
Paidet"Well, there is 8 of us, its 8 against 1"  
  
Phoebe"Wrong, he has many mions with the power to reduce air levels, the only way to recognise them is by looking straight in their eyes and you will see a galaxy""To vanquish him you first need to optain the stone of leo the lion, the power of the lions eyes willl totally blind Astrohelia, and his eyes are the source of all his power. Normal spells and potion of fighting will not affect his eyes.  
  
Piper"Phoebe, honey, where are we supposed to find the stone?"  
  
Phoebe"It says here that the stone is in two parts, one part is in the heart of a maze, the other in the heart on a death maze, that being a single trail with a load of booby traps.  
  
Paige"We can go to the maze but who is willing to sacrifice their life and go into the death maze?"  
  
Leona"What abouth that demon....Cole i think his name is.""What do you think, sweet cheeks?"Leona squeezes Leos bum once again, and this time Piper saw.  
  
Piper"What the heck did you just do"  
  
Leona"Nothing"  
  
Piper"I just saw you squeeze my babies bum"  
  
Leo"Its all right"Leona giggled  
  
Piper"What did you just say!"  
  
Leo"Um...I said All right, thats enough of doing that Leona"  
  
Paidet"Why you lot have been fighting, we have been making a spell for us all to reinact at the time of vanquishing"  
  
"Demon of Earth,Space and time, Be rid of you spirit now, Hear the charmed ones, now hear the rhyme!"  
  
Paige"Ooooooooooh catchy"  
  
Leo"Now all we have to do is get Cole to do omething for us, and i have got the perfect bate."Leo looks at Phoebe, and Phoebe eyes widen..... 


End file.
